You're My Sakura
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: One-Sided SasuSaku(Sasuke's POV) Sasuke thinks about Sakura... wondering why she stays with him. Maybe he really does care. (One-Shot)


**You're My Sakura**

Hello! This is my one-shot POV for Sasuke! It's been bugging em all week and I had to get it out of my head! Hope u like it!

&

Why do you follow me?

It's been something that's been bugging me for a long time.

You come to comfort me… thinking that you know me…

But you don't…

And you come anyway…

You always reject Naruto for me, even though he treats you a hundred million times better than I do…

And still you come back…

I don't think I'll ever understand you.

I watch you run to the bridge, greeting me with a smile and a wave… -oh, and how could I forget?

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!"

You've said that so many times, I hear you say it even when you're not around.

It's almost as if your voice has been imprinted in my mind… it feels like your presence is always there beside me.

I hate how you can do that.

I hate even more the look in your eyes when I reject one of your date proposals.

I hate how your eyes will glimmer with tears, but you'll blink them away and replace it with a smile, dismissing my rejection quickly.

Why do you do that?

You fear that I think you're weak and that I'll say something nasty about it. That's it… isn't it…

But that quality makes you different from everyone else.

A ninja hides their emotions, and dammit, you do it really good.

Now if only you could use it more during a battle and less on me…

It's only for a split second… when your heart seems to shatter into thousands of pieces that I'll see it.

Another thing I see in those eyes is the fact that it was expected. You know that I'm going to reject you, but you won't leave me alone.

Usually, when girls ask, and I reject them, they go into fits of sobs, hoping that I will comfort them.

I won't…

Because I only want to comfort you…

But you don't need me to…

Because you refuse to cry…

You're an amazing girl and a great ninja. You still do need to touch up on techniques here and there, but other than that, you can master anything pretty quickly.

In the Chuunin exams… when I woke up, the first thing I saw was you… Your hair was cut short hastily and your body was bruised. I was angry…

Because somebody did this to you…

I wanted revenge… for you.

When I saw you… I feared that they would've killed you if I had woken up any later.

And it would've been true…

But fortunately, fate had its way.

And I was able to save you.

I was angry to learn that Lee had protected you too…

And then you thanked him…

You didn't thank me like you usually did…

I then realized that I was losing you.

I didn't want that.

If only I was conscious earlier… I could've helped you.

But I guess you didn't need helping.

You fought them back with all of your strength.

You can now fight on your own… knowing that you're protecting your friends.

And I'm happy for you.

But no matter what, I'll always watch your back…

Knowing that you're watching mine.

And I trust you…

And I promise not to let anything hurt you…

Because you're my friend…

And I care for you…

Thank you for staying with me.

I wish you would stay with me forever.

You'd probably follow me through the depths of hell if it meant you could stay by my side!

Would it surprise you to know that I would be happy if you stayed with me?

But I'm not about to admit that just yet.

Why do you chase after me, knowing that I'll reject you?

I think that the question is why do I reject you?

It's not like I'm scared of you…

No… it's because I'm scared of losing you.

Now that Lee is in the picture, you're slowly starting to slip away from me.

It's now that I realize how much you mean to me…

You're one of the most special people in my life.

I don't know why I let you in… why I let you get close to me… I know it's not because you're my teammate. Naruto's my teammate too, but I can't get within ten feet of him without the both of us starting a fight.

No… you're different…you're special in a way… how… I cannot describe…

But you are. You just… are.

That day in the Chuunin exams… when you hugged me… crying for me to stop… did you realize that I was avenging you?

Maybe… I'm not sure…

You must've thought of me as a monster.

After I came back to my senses, I couldn't help but think the same thing.

I couldn't believe it… but I had sunk down to Itachi's level.

I'm sorry for scaring you…

I'm sorry for making you cry…

I would do anything to make you smile again.

I haven't seen that smile of yours in a long time.

You may argue with that, saying that you smile every day…

But I know…

They're not from the heart.

They are hollow.

I wish to see those wonderful, love filled smiles of yours once again.

I wish to see happiness in your eyes.

I want to wipe your tears away…

Make you feel loved again…

Because you are loved…

By everyone around you…

You may not realize it, but you truly are.

Me included.

Me _especially_.

I never thought that I would actually admit this to myself…

But I really do care about you.

I realize now how important you are to me. I feel so stupid for being blind to it before.

I'm such an idiot.

You're always there to help me even though I push you away.

I love that determined look on your face when you try to help me.

You just never give up… do you?

But you must understand…

I can't let you in just yet.

If… if 'he' learned about you… about any relationship we had…

He would hurt you… to get to me…

To get under my skin…

I can't let him find you.

I still am not able to defeat him…

I'm still not strong enough…

I can't guarantee your protection if you come with me.

So please don't cry.

It's for your own safety.

It's the only way I can protect you.

Because I want you alive when I come back.

I wish to see your smiling face one more time.

Because I care about you…

No… it's much more than that…

I love you.

I love you more than you could possibly think.

And I will always be there…

To catch you when you fall…

To wipe your tears away…

To make you smile…

Because you're _my_ Sakura…

And in the end…

When I'm able to avenge my clan…

I promise to come back to you.

So today I'll let you follow me all you want.

Because your presence is all I need.

Thank you…

And I love you.

END.

Presto! I can't believe how quick that was! I'm so happy! Maybe I'll do a fluffy scene between the two with a POV. Ah well… I won't write until I know you've read!

REVIEW!


End file.
